Lien D'Amour
by potatough
Summary: Jika kau kira Changbin melakukan semua ini untuk beberapa lembar won, maka kau salah. Changbin tak butuh uang, ia tak butuh semua itu. Ia hanya ingin punya seseorang yang bisa merengkuhnya erat, sekalipun untuk mendapatkannya ia harus merelakan segalanya. [Chan/ChrisxChangbin] [bxb-Mature Content/Explisit]
1. prologue

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/Chris×Changbin**

**Romance/Drama-b×b-Mature**

_-prologue-_

Changbin tak pernah menduga ia akan tiba sampai pada tingkat ini. Mendesah di bawah kungkungan pria yang berusia jauh di atasnya. Tangannya meraba lengan kekar itu sementara matanya yang mulai berair di sudut ia pejamkan dengan tubuh terlonjak hingga kepalanya hampir menghantam kepala ranjang. Mulutnya terbuka, liar mengalir hingga ke leher, tapi tak ada suara yang ia keluarkan selain rengekan dan desahan.

Sementara pria diatasnya sibuk menggeram, merasakan penisnya dicengkeram erat oleh lubang Changbin. Pria itu memelankan gerakannya, Changbin mendesah pelan sedikit lega. Tangan sang pria mencapai pipi gembil Changbin, mengelusnya pelan, membuat sang empunya menyandarkan wajahnya pada telapak hangat pria di atasnya. Napas keduanya berkejaran dengan tubuh yang berpeluh, pendingin ruangan di kamar samg pria tak lagi terasa fungsinya.

_"Open your eyes, baby boy. Look at me while I fuck you hard."_ Changbin menurut, membuka matanya dan kembali mendesah saat pria itu menambah kecepatan. _"A-ah! Slow down, d-daddy. To__o fast -akh!"_

Pria itu terkekeh, tak sedikitpun ingin menuruti permintaan Changbin. Ia justru mempercepat gerakannya demi mengejar kepuasannya yang sudah ada di depan mata. _"Akh! D-daddy, Chris daddy. I'm close!" "Me too, baby. Come with me."_ Tangis Changbin berubah menjadi teriakan penuh kepuasan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya. Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Chris untuk menyusul. Ia rengkuh pemuda di bawahnya sebelum menembakkan sperma jauh ke dalam Changbin.

Keduanya diam menikmati orgasme masing-masing. Dalam hening yang memyergap Changbin bisikkan satu kalimat, kalimat yang ia tahu takkan pernah mendapat balasan dati Chris.

_"Thank you, for staying here. I love you, Daddy."_

...

Jika kau kira Changbin melakukan semua ini untuk beberapa lembar won, maka kau salah. Changbin tak butuh uang, ia tak butuh semua itu. Ia hanya ingin punya seseorang yang bisa merengkuhnya erat, sekalipun untuk mendapatkannya ia harus merelakan segalanya.

-tbc-


	2. chapter one

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/Chris×Changbin**

**Romance/Drama-b×b-Mature**

_-chapter one-_

Malam sudah larut, tapi pada salah satu balkon apartemen mewah tampak seorang pemuda tengah menyesap rokoknya dengan santai. Ia, Changbin, baru saja tiba di apartemennya sepuluh menit yang lalu. Ponsel tertempel di telinganya, Changbin menggerutu pada lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan paman, kak?" Changbin tak terlalu senang dengan pembahasan mengenai orang taunya. Tapi ia tahun Seungmin hanya mengkhawatirkannya. "Begitulah." Karenanya Changbin menjawab asal. Ia dengar dengusan Seungmin, lantas terkekeh. "Begitu bagaimana? Kak, kau sudah tinggal sendiri hampir dua tahun lamanya, ini sudah tahun kedua kuliahmu dan kau jarang sekali pulang."

"Aku jarang pulang dan mereka tak mencari, lalu untuk apa lagi memangnya?" Seungmin menghela napas panjang di ujung sana. "Maaf, aku bukan bermaksud memaksamu, hanya saja ... kau mungkin perlu bicara, katakan pada mereka apa yang kau inginkan." Changbin mengangguk sekalipun ia tahu Seungmin takkan melihatnya. "Baiklah, saat pulang nanti aku akan coba bicara." Seungmin kembali melanjutkan omelannya pada Changbin, kali Changbin hanya mendengarkan sambil menyesap dalam-dalam rokoknya yang hampir habis.

Hampir dua puluh menit ia habiskan untuk mengobrol dengan Seungmin, rokoknya sudah ia matikan lima menit sebelum menutup panggilan dari Seungmin. Changbin berdecak. "Anak ini berisik seperti biasa." Changbin merasakan udara malam semakin dingin. Ia melihat jam di ponselnya, pukul sebelas lewat. Pemuda itu memilih memasukkan tubuhnya yang mulai kedinginan ke dalam kamar. Setelah mengganti kemeja dan _jeans_ panjangnya dengan kaos longgar dan celana pendek, Changbin merebahkan tubuhnya pada kasur empuknya. Helaan napas ia hembuskan saat menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Unit apartemennya begitu luas, tapi sepi. Changbin kembali mendesah sebelum melingkarkan tubuhnya, berusaha memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidur dasar bodoh! Besok kau ada kelas pagi!" Changbin memerintahkan dirinya sendiri. Tapi hingga jam hampir menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, ia belum juga terlelap. Changbin memikirkan ucapan Seungmin sebelumnya. Ia bukan membenci orang taunya, ia hanya ingin sedikit mendapat perhatian. Ia senang dengan limpahan uang yang bisa membuatnya memenuhi segala impiannya, termasuk berkuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi yang ia idam-idamkan. Tapi terkadang Changbin hanya ingin mendapatkan satu pelukan hangat dari ayah dan ibunya, bukannya menunjukkan wajah tak peduli saat ia bicara tentang sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Changbin menghela napas kembali. Ia melirik jam di atas nakas, sudah hampir pukul dua. Ia paksa matanya untuk terpejam. "Ayo, tidurlah! Kau masih harus hidup setidaknya untuk esok!" Lantas dirinya terlelap sambil memimpikan kedua orang tuanya, juga sang kakak perempuan

...

Waktu belum menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan Changbin sudah menghabiskan isi dari setengah kotak rokoknya. Pemuda dua puluh satu tahun itu menggerutu, hampir setengah jam ia menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Pesan-pesan yang ia kirim pun berakhir tanpa dibaca. Changbin berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, setelah rokok ditangannya habis ia akan kembali ke apartemen dan melupakan pertemuan bodoh hari ini.

Rokok di tangannya masih bersisa lebih dari separuh dan sosok yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Saat pemuda bersurai coklat itu hampir menyapa Changbin, sang penunggu lebih dahulu mengamuk. "Hoi, Hwang Hyunjin kau dari mana saja? Hampir kering aku menunggumu di sini." Hyunjin menggaruk tengkuknya lantas meminta maaf sambil memberi cengiran khasnya. "Maaf kak, aku ada urusan mendadak." Changbin mendengus, tapi ia tawarkan rokok pada Hyunjin yang menolak sopan. Hal yang aneh karena seingat Changbin, Hyunjin tak jauh berbeda darinya yang hobi menghabiskan lintingan tembakau saat senggang. Tapi Changbin tak ingin terlalu banyak berpikir.

"Kenapa mengajak bertemu?" Hyunjin bertanya setelah Changbin matikan rokoknya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu mengangkat bahu sebelum menjawab. "Hanya ingin mengobrol, selain Seungmin dan kakakku siapa lagi yang bisa kuajak bicara? Aku sedang malas menelpon keduanya, jadi kutemui saja kau." Kini giliran Hyunjin yang mengerucutkan bibir kala mendengar jawaban Changbin.

"Jadi aku hanya kau jadikan cadangan saat kakakmu dan Seungmin tak ada? Cih, jahat sekali." Changbin tertawa melihat wajah kesal Hyunjin yang begitu lucu. Hyunjin sendiri lebih sibuk untuk membuang muka dari Changbin, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia pada pemuda di hadapannya itu. Saat Changbin hendak mengobrol kembali dengan Hyunjin, tak sengaja ia melihat ruam kemerahan di leher pemuda itu.

Seo Changbin bukan pemuda polos. Ia tahu benar ruam apa yang menepel di leher sang sahabat. Ia lantas menahan wajah Hyunjin demi mengamati lebih baik ruam itu. Dan benar dugaan Changbin, itu adalah hickey.

"Urusan mendadak apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Changbin bertanya dengan nada datar, membawa gentar pada Hyunjin. Pemuda bersurai coklat itu menjawab terbata, terlampau takut dan bingung dengan apa yang akan Changbin tangkap.

"Hyunjin, katakan dengan jelas padaku. Jangan berbelit-belit, kau tahu aku tidak mudah dibodohi bukan?" "Ah i-itu umm ... sebenarnya aku umm ... aku ..." Changbin mendnegus mendengar ucapan Hyunjin yang sungguh tak memberi informasi. Pemuda itu memutar tubuh Hyunjin hingga jelas menatapnya, tapi Hyunjin segera menundukkan wajahnya. "Kau ... ini tidak seperti yang aku pikirkan bukan? Kua tidak sedang -ugh! bagaimana mengatakannya?! Baiklah, Hyunjin kau tidak sednag membutuhkan uang yang banyak sampai berurusan dengan hal yan-"

Belum sempat Changbin selesaikan kalimatnya, Hyunjin sudah mendongak dengan mata hampir keluar. "Tidak! Apa yang kau pikirkan, kak?! Apa aku serendah itu?!" Changbin terkejut, tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai dirinya. Kembali ia sentuh pelan pundak Hyunjin. "Baiklah, kalau begitu katakan, apa yang terjadi."

Hyunjin kembali menunduk, tapi kali ini ia berbicara dengan suara lirih. "Akan aku katakan, tapi tak di sini." Changbin mengangguk, tangan Hyunjin digenggamnya sebelum menarik pelan Hyunjin yang menurut saja. "Kita ke apartemenku."

-tbc-


	3. chapter two

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/Chris×Changbin**

**Romance/Drama-b×b-Mature**

_-chapter two-_

Sudah sepuluh menit mereka lewati dalam hening. Hyunjin masih menunduk seraya memainkan ujung kemejanya, sementara Changbin dengan setia menanti sang sahabat buka suara. Namun Changbin bukanlah seseorang yang mudah untuk menunggu sesuatu, terlebih juka itu hal yang menurutnya berbahaya dan Hyunjin sepenuhnya tahu itu. Karenanya saat ia mendengar Changbin mulai menghela napas panjang, Hyunjin mulai bicara.

"Itu ... sebenarnya ... mungkin ini memang seperti yang kau pikir, tapi bukan seperti itu." Changbin mengernyit, benar-benar tak mengerti ucapan Hyunjin. Pemuda yabg masih menunduk itu kini menggigit bibirnya. Ia akan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya, tapi masih terlalu bingung harus seperti apa. Hyunjin menghela napas sebelum bicara cepat. "Akupunyaseorang_daddydom_."

"Huh?!" Changbin mendekatkan telinganya pada Hyunjin yang wajahnya kini memerah. "Kau ... apa? Bicara yang jelas, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Ugh! Aku punya seorang _daddy dom_, oke. Apa sudah jelas?" Hyunjin akhirnya mendongak dan bicara gamblang, tangannya masih berada di atas pangkuannya, meremat ujung kemejanya yang semakin lusuh. Tapi saat menatap Changbin, yang ua trmukan adalah sang pemilih apartemen yang menatapnya tak mengerti. "_Daddy_ ... _dom_? Apa itu?"

Hyunjin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Ia tak ingin menjelaskan, tapi pemuda di hadaoannya tampak benar-benar tak menerti. Ia tak punya pilihan lain. "Kau tahu_ sugar daddy_? _Daddy dom_ mirip seperti itu, hanya saja ia lebih banyak memberikan afeksi daripada finansial. Dan kurasa kau tahu kenapa aku membutuhkan itu."

Changbin menganga. Ia tak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana. Buru-buru ia buka beberapa kancing kemeja Hyunjin, tak peduli protesan dari pemuda itu. Dan Changbin menemukan apa yang ia cari. Bekas _hickey_ dimana-mana, tersebar hampir di seluruh dada Hyunjin, juga beberapa mendekati lehernya.

"Hei! Kau terkena masalah? Kau butuh uang untuk menutup sesuatu? Kenapa tak memintaku? Ayahmu pasti dapat memban-" Hyunjin buru-buru membekap mulut Changbin. "Sudah kukira kau akan berpikir seperti itu. Sebelum kau bicara lagi, bisa aku menjelaskan dulu, kak?" Changbin tampak berpikir, namun setelahnya ia mengangguk.

"Aku tak terkena masalah apapun, aku tak butuh uang. Seperti yg aku katakan sebelumnya _daddy_ku tak terlalu banyak menghujaniku dengan finansial, sekalipun ia memang kaya raya, ia lebih banyak memberiku kenyamanan dan afeksi. Dan itulah hal yang benar-benar kubutuhkan sekarang." Changbin hampir bicara, tapi Hyunjin kembali memintanya dia. Ia belum selesai menjelaskan. "Dan ayah ... aku harap ia tak tahu. Aku kira kau akan mengerti, kak. Aku kira kita berada di situasi yang mirip, membutuhkan lebih banyak kasih sayang dan perhatian orang sekitar. Tapi kurasa kau pun takkan mengerti."

Hyunjin kembali menunduk, kali ini dengan wajah yang begitu sedih. Changbin menggenggam tangan Hyunjin, ia tak bicara apapun karena Changbin tahu Hyunjin masih ingin mengatakan hal lain. "Aku tidak terjebak dalam masalah atau bisnis kotor apapun, aku juga tidak menjual diri -jika itu yang kau pikirkan sebelumnya-, aku hanya saling memberikan kepuasan dengan _daddy_ku. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu apa yang kumaksud, bukan? Aku harap kau mengerti, dan kau tak perlu khawatir, _daddy_ku bukan pria bajingan. Yeah, mungkin ia sedikit bajingan dengan meminta mahasiswa sepertiku menjadi _baby_nya, tapi ia memperlakukanku dengn baik. Aku bahagia, dan kurasa itu sudah cukup. Bagaimana?"

Changbin menghela napas, mencoba mencerna ucapan panjang lebar dari Hyunjin. Ia mengerti apa yang menbuat Hyunjin seperti ini. Hidupnya tak jauh berbeda dari Changbin, terjamin urusan finansial tapi begitu kesepian. Changbin hanya tak menyangka Hyunjin akan mengambil jalan sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian seperti yang ia harapkan selama ini.

"Aku mengerti, aku sungguh mengerti. Aku hanya ... terkejut kurasa. Juga khawatir. Kau sudha kuanggap adikku sendiri. Aku tidak mau hal buruk terjadi padamu." Hyunjin tersenyum. Ia melihat binar kejujuran yang tampak di mata Changbin. "Terima kasih, tapi kau tak oelru khawatir, kak. Aku berjanji aku akan baik-baik saja." Changbin mengangguk, keduanya saling melempar senyum.

"Kalau begitu, bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bertemu ... umm ... _daddy_mu? Aku hanya ingin memastikan." Hyunjin mengangguk sebelum kembali bercerita. "Aku pertama melihatnya saat mengantar Jeongin memeriksa kondisi kawat giginya. _Daddy_ku adalh kawan baik dari dokter gigi Jeongin. Ia yang pertama mengajak berkenalan saat aku ditinggalkan Jeongin untuk memeriksa kondisinya. Dia pria yang baik dan lembut, aku merasa seperti di rumah saat berada dalam pelukannya."

Changbin bisa melihat wajah berseri Hyunjin saat bercerita mengenai pria yang ia sebut _daddy_. Dari cerita panjang Hyunjin, Changbin bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dokter itu adalah seseorang yang cukup ternama untuk melakukan sesuatu yang bisa mencoreng namanya. Sedikit kelegaan mampir di hati Changbin, tapi ini saja belum cukup, ada satu hal yang ingin Changbin pastikan.

"Hyunjin, kau tahu bukan, hubungan ini bukanlah hubungan yang bisa kau bawa ke arah yang serius. Kau ... tidak jatuh cinta pada _daddy_mu itu kan?" Hyunjin menatap Changbin sebelum tertawa. "Kau tenang saja, kami sudah memiliki 'kontrak' tersendiri menenai hubungan kami." Changbin kembali mengernyit saat Hyunjin membahas 'kontrak', ia hampir kembali bertanya saat tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi dering dari ponsel Hyunjin. Pemuda itu mengambil ponsel di meja dan wajahnya tampak merona. Changbin rasa ia tahu siapa yang menghubungi Hyunjin.

"Oh, _daddy_! Ah, maaf aku sedang bersama teman. Tidak, tidak usah menjemputku, aku akan ke sana naik taksi saja. Baiklah aku akan segera berangkat." Hyunjin menutup panggilan dan membenarkan pakaiannya yang sempat dibuka paksa oleh Changbin. Hyunjin lantas berpamitan pada Changbin dan bersiap pergi. Tapi Changbin buru-buru mencegatnya.

"Aku ikut."

-tbc-


	4. chapter three

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/ChrisChangbin**

**Romance/Drama-bb-Mature**

_-chapter three-_

Suara musik _jazz_ di dalam bar menyambut Changbin begitu ia membuka pintu. Pemuda itu berusaha mengikuti arah Hyunjin yang seolah sudah terbiasa dengan setiap sudut bar yang terkesan penuh privasi ini. Begitu mencapai salah satu sudut di dekat meja bartender, Changbin bisa melihat Hyunjin mendekati seorang pria yang sibuk dengan minumannya sambil bersandar pada sofa. Hyunjin segera masuk ke dalam rengkuhan pria itu dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat raut sang pria tampak berubah.

Pria itu, _daddy_ dari Hyunjin, lantas menatap Changbin sebelum kembali memperhatikan _baby_ yang bersembunyi di lengannya. Pria itu kemudian mengecup pipi Hyunjin sebelum melambai pada Changbin, meminta pemuda itu untuk mendekat.

"Hai, aku Kim Woojin, dan kurasa kau tahu siapa aku." Changbin membalas jabat tangan Woojin sebelum bicara. "Aku tahu, anda dokter di rumah sakit utama kota ini bukan?" Woojin tergelak keras-keras, membuat Changbin terkejut.

"Ah, kurasa _baby_ku sudah menjelaskan segalanya. Padahal seingatku kami sudah berjanji untuk tak mengatakan pada siapapun." "_I'm sorry, daddy._" Hyunjin tampak mengkerut takut begitu Woojin menatapnya. "_Show me that you're really sorry, baby._" Hyunjin melirik pada Changbin yang tampak tak mengerti sebelum menggumam dan mulai mencium Woojin. Ciuman yang tak pernah Changbin kira dapat dilakukan oleh Hyunjin. Changbin akhirnya memalingkan wajah dengan pipi memanas.

"Baiklah, _daddy_ terima permintaan maafmu. Tapi kuharap tak ada lagi yang tahu soal kita. Atau setidaknya katakan terlebih dahulu pada _daddy_. Mengerti?" "_Yes, daddy_." Woojin kembali memberikan atensinya pada Changbin yang tengah merona. Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum bicara. "Hyunjin bilang ada yang ingin kau pastikan. Apa itu?"

Changbin menelan ludah kasar. Segala kalimat yang ia rangkai dalam perjalanan melebur begitu mendapat tatapan tajam dari Woojin. "Umm ... anda umm ... ah, tidak ada." Woojin tersenyum, ia tahu pemuda di hadapannya begitu gentar melihatnya. Karena itulah ia sorongkan sebuah gelas berisi cairan coklat terang. "Minumlah dan santailah sedikit." Changbin menatap minuman itu ragu-ragu. Namun entah keberanian dari mana ia menyambar gelas itu lalu menandaskannya dalam sekali teguk. Ia bisa melihat Hyunjin menggumam, berbisik pada Woojin.

"_Is that okay, daddy?"_ "_It's okay, baby. It's just a rum._" Changbin tahu kenapa Hyunjin tampak khawatir. Dia bukan seseorang yang punya ketahanan tinggi terhadap alkohol. Tapi setelah menenggak segelas rum yang ditawarkan Woojin, Changbin merasa sedikit tenang. Ia tersenyum pada Hyunjin. "_It's okay, Hyunjin. It's okay._" Woojin menatap Hyunjin yang masih tampak khawatir. Pria itu memberi tatapan teduh lalu mulai mengecupi seluruh wajah Hyunjin. Bisa Hyunjin rasakan aroma alkohol yang kuat menguar dari Woojin. Sesungguhnya Woojin adalah peminum handal, dua hingga tiga botol vodka bisa ia tandaskan dan pria itu masih bisa berjalan lurus. Tapi bukan itu yang Hyunjin takutkan, ia lebih khawatir dengan keadaan dirinya di atas ranjang nantinya.

"_D-daddy_, bisa kita antar kak Changbin pulang terlebih dahulu?" Woojin menoleh dan menemukan Changbin menggumam dengan kepala di atas meja. Saat waktunya ia habiskan untuk mencumbu Hyunjin, ternyata Changbin diam-diam menghabiskan botol vodka Woojin yang masih berisi dua pertiga penuh. Woojin berdecak, tapi bukannya beranjak dan menuruti Hyunjin, ia justru mengambil ponsel dan menghubungin seseorang.

Begitu panggilan selesai, Hyunjin kembali menarik perhatian Woojin. "_Daddy_ ..." "Jangan khawatir, _baby_ _boy_. Takkan ada masalah, justru mungkin Changbin akan memikirkan kembali urusan _daddy_ _baby_ ini." Woojin segera mengangkat tubuh Hyunjin, menggendongnya seperti bayi koala dan membawanya pergi sambil terus mencumbu pemuda itu. Meninggalkan Changbin yang hampir tertidur karena mabuk di meja.

"Oke, sekarang waktunya bersenang-senang, _baby_ _boy_."

...

Chris tengah sibuk dengan berkasnya. Beberapa berkas yang harusnya ia selesaikan siang tadi baru sanggup ia urus tengah malam ini. Pria itu baru akan menutup berkas-berkasnya saat ponselnya berdering. Chris menggerutu, tapi panggilan itu tetap ia angkat.

"_Hei, Chris, sudah tidur?_" Chris memutar bola matanya kesal. "Jika aku sudah tidur, panggilanmu takkan ku angkat, Kim." Woojin tergelak sebelum mengucapkan permintaannya.

"Ck! Kau pikir aku siapa? Supir pengganti? Panggilkan saja taksi lal-" "_Jangan begitu, dia teman baik bayi kesayanganku. Bantu aku. Lagipula ia menggemaskan, kurasa cocok denganmu._" Chris hampir kembali mengomel saat Woojin memberikan rentetan keterangan mengenai lokasi dan keadaan Changbin sebelum mematikan sambungan telepon itu secara sepihak.

Chris mengumpat. Ia berniat kembali ke kamar dan tidur saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Woojin mengirimkan sebuah foto dan pesan. Satu foto dan pesan yang cukup untuk membuat Chris menyambar jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

**_Woojin, Kim_**

[photo]

_Lucu bukan? Kau yakin akan melewatkan_

_kesempatan ini? Bukankah kau dia tipemu_

_sekali? Jika kau tak buru-buru, akan ada_

_orang lain yang menjemputnya, dan kuharap_

_jika itu terjadi kau akan menyesal._

Tak sampai sepuluh menit Chris tiba di bar yang Woojin sebutkan. Ia mengedarkan padangan hingga akhirnya menemukan meja yang Woojin maksud. Pria itu mendekat dan mencoba membangunkan Changbin, tapi bukannya terbangun, pemuda itu justru mengoceh tak jelas. Chris terkekeh sebelum berusaha membopong Changbin menuju mobilnya.

"Oh, kau berat juga rupanya. Sepertinya ototmu bagus juga." Chris terkekeh, ia jarang sekali bicara pada diri sendiri seperti saat ini. Tapi Changbin yang mabuk di kursi penumpang seolah tengah menemaninya bercengkrama. Chris tersenyum selama perjalanannya menuju apartemen mewah miliknya.

"Baiklah, Changbin, kurasa ada yang bisa kita lakukan. Atau mungkin aku lakukan."

-tbc-


	5. chapter four

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/Chris×Changbin**

**Romance/Drama-b×b-Mature**

_-chapter four-_

Changbin terbangun dengan rasa mual yang menggaduk perutnya. Hampir ia turun dari ranjang saat ia melihat ada sebuah ember di sisi ranjang. Begitu selesai mengeluarkan isi perutnya, Changbin kembali merebahkan diri. Saat menatap langit-langit kamar, ia tersadar bahwa dirinya tak berada di apartemen miliknya. Changbin segera bangkit dan menemukan ia mengenakan piyama entah milik siapa. Pemuda itu terhuyung untuk keluar kamar dan segera menemukan sebuah punggung tegap berbalut kemeja _maroon_. Changbin meneguk ludahnya kasar. Hampir ia tutup kembali pintu kamar itu saat sang pemilik apartemen berbalik dan bersitatap dengannya.

"Oh, selamat pagi. Kau sudah bangun rupanya. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Changbin tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, tak juga menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapannya. Tapi pria itu tampak tak peduli, ia melenggang santai menuju meja makan kecil dengan tangan membawa nampan yang terisi penuh. Begitu ia menata sarapan yang dari perkiraan Changbin juga disiapkan untuknya, pria itu melambai pada Changbin, memintanya duduk di sisi tubuhnya. "Kemari. Kita makan pagi."

Changbin memberanikan diri melangkah. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi samping sang pemilik apartemen. "Namaku Chris, kau Changbin bukan?" Changbin mengangguk, kepalanya sedikit menunduk saat dirasanya wajah Chris berada terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya. "Baiklah, bagiaman keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik." Kembali Changbin mengangguk, tapi begitu selesai mengangguk, sebuah tangan membuatnya menoleh.

"Aku bicara padamu, _little_ _bunny_. Jadi bisakah kau menjawab dengan mulut?" Nada suara itu masih sama, tapi bisa Changbin rasa penakanan di seluruh kalimatnya. Changbin terbata menjawab. "A-aku sudah tak apa, C-Chris." Pria itu tersenyum, menepuk pipi Changbin sebelum menyorongkan mangkuk berisi sup yang masih menguarkan uap panas. "Makanlah, lalu minumlah obat pereda mabuk. Kudengar dari Hyunjin kau ada kuliah tiga jam lagi, kau bisa gunakan pakaianku." Changbin mengangguk. Sebelum menyuapkan sup ke dalam mulutnya, Changbin mengucapkan terima kasih terlebih dahulu. Keduanya lantas makan dengan tenang.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit berlalu dan Changbin sudah menrlan obatnya. Chris sedari tadi diam memperhatikan Changbin yang terus meneguk ludah. "K-kenapa kau terus melihatku?" Chris menggeleng. "Tak ada hal khusus, hanya ingin memperhatikanmu saja. Kau terganggu kuperhatikan?" Changbin terdiam sebelum menggeleng pelan. Chris tersenyum.

"Bisa ceritakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa mabuk di bar tadi malam?" "A-aku juga tak ingat. Aku hanya ingin melihat seperti apa _daddy_ Hyunjin, aku ingin memastikan Hyunjin baik-baik saja. Tapi saat Woojin menawarkanku segelas minuman aku mulai minum lagi dan lagi, hingga tanpa sadar aku sudah mabuk." Chris mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. "Lalu bagimana?"

"Umm? _Daddy_ Hyunjin? Dia pria yang baik kurasa, tapi aku masih har-" "Bukan, bagaimana menurutmu dengan hubungan seperti itu? Hubungan _Daddy-Baby_ yang saling menguntungkan. Apa kau ... tertarik mencobanya?" Changbin hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Sementara Chris tampak tak terganggu dengan reaksi keterkejutan Changbin. Ia masih setia memperhatikanpemuda di hadapannya. "Bagaimana? Mau mencoba denganku? Kudengar dari Hyunjin kalian mirip ..." Chris mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Changbin sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Sama-sama mencari seseorang untuk bisa memberikan kalian afeksi. Aku ... bisa berikan itu padamu."

Tangan Chris sudah beranjak menuju pinggang Changbin, menusup ke dalam piyama dan mengelus punggung pemuda itu. Changbin tak berkutik, ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya demi menahan suara aneh keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi tiba-tiba Chris mengangkat tubuhnya, membawa Changbin ke dalam pangkuan pria itu.

"Aku bisa menjadi rumahmu, dan kau bisa menjadi anak manis dan penurut untukku. Bagaimana?" Changbin masih menggigit bibirnya, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Di satu sisi ia takut dengan pria ini, tapi di sisi lain ia ingin mencoba. Chris tersenyum, ia tahu Changbin tengah mengalami dilema. "Akan kutunjukkan bagaimana caraku memberikan afeksi padamu."

Tanpa memberikan cukup waktu untuk Changbin bersiap, Chris segera menciumnya. Ciuman paling panas yang pernah Changbin rasakan. Seluruh tubuhnya seperti terbakar oleh gairah. Tangan Chris masih setia mengelus punggung Changbin dari luar piyama yang pemuda itu kenakan. Changbin tak bisa menahan desahan, dan saat itulah Chris menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Changbin, mengajak lidah Changbin untuk berdansa.

Entah berapa waktu yang dihabiskan Chris untuk melumat bibir Changbin, hingga kini pemuda itu mulai menarik ujung kemeja Chris, menunjukkan bahwa ia butuh itu Chris lepas dengan suara 'cup' yang terdengar keras. Bisa Chris lihat penampilan Changbin saat ini. Wajah merah padam dengan mata setengah tertutup dan dada naik turun mengejar oksigen. Tapi yang paling menarik perhatian Chris tentu saja bibir Changbin yang mulai membengkak, merah, dan basah. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengusap bibir itu dnegan ibu jarinya.

"Mandilah, aku akan mengantakanmu ke kampus. Kau harus fokus kuliah terlebih dahulu sebelum memindahkan fokusmu untuk memikirkan penawaranku tadi." Chris menurunkan Changbin dari pangkuannya. Pemuda itu sedikit terhuyung tapi kemudain ia bisa membawa dirinya menuju kamar mandi. Changbin berusaha menghilangkan pikiran mengenai ciuman Chris dengan membiarkan dirinya tersiram air dingin, tapi nyatanya rasa dari bibir Chris tak mau hilang dari bibirnya. "Ah, sial! Apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

Changbin keluar dari kamar mandi, ia masih mengenakan piyama milik Chris. Pemuda itu ingin berganti pakaian dengan miliknya sendiri, tapi menurut Chris pakaiannya sudah tak bisa digunakan karena terkena muntahannya sendiri. Karenanya kini Changbin kebingungan apa yang harus ia kenakan menuju kampus. Di tengah kebingungannya, Chris muncul dari kamar dan meminta Changbin mendekat. Pria itu menyodorkan satu kemeja dan celana panjang juga pakaian dalam. Dari semua pakaian yang ada, Changbin hanya melihat celana dalam yang masih dalam kotak, tampak baru. Changbin menerimanya dan bersiap pergi, kembali ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian, tapi Chris mencegatnya.

"Mau kemana? Kau bisa berganti pakaian di sini." Changbin terkejut, ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Chris tapi tak sanggup. Pria itu mendekat pada Changbin. "Kenapa? Kau malu? Jika kau menjadi _baby_ku kau nungkin takkan punya kesempatan untuk memakai pakaian dengan benar di hadapanku. Anggap saja ini percobaan untukmu." Tangan Chris bergerak menuju kancing piyama Changbin, sang pemuda mencoba mencegah, tapi Chris lebih kuat. Pada akhirnya ia biarkan Chris melucuti pakaiannya dan membantunya bergantia pakaian. Jantung Changbin berdetak dengan luar biasa cepatmya keluar saat Chris membantunya mengenakan dalaman.

"Badanmu bagus. Kau sering pergi ke _gym_? Aku punya satu tempat _gym_ langganan yang dulu sering aku kunjungi bersama Woojin, jika kau mau kita bisa pergi bersama ke sana kapan-kapan." Changbin tak bisa menjawab apapun selain mengangguk. Chris tersenyum lalu kembali membenarkan kerah kemeja Changbin sebelum membawanya keluar dari apartemen, mengantarnya menuju kampus.

Changbin hampir tak bisa fokus pada perkuliahan sehari itu. Ia terus memikirkan Chris, Chris, dan Chris. Begitu kelas terakhirnya berakhir, ia menemukan Hyunjin menunggunya dengan wajah khawatir, Changbin hanya mengulas senyum.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kak?" Changbin mengangguk sebelum beranjak. Hyunjin mengikutinya dalam diam. Keduanya sampai di kafe dekat kampus dan memesan minuman sebelum kembali bicara. "Hyunjin." Sang pemuda menoleh pada Changbin, menatap tak paham pada raut Changbin yang tak terbaca. "Kurasa, aku tertarik memiliki _daddy dom_ sepertimu."

Hyunjin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

-tbc-


	6. chapter five

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/ChrisChangbin**

**Romance/Drama-bb-Mature**

**warn: phone sex scene**

_-chapter five-_

Hyunjin sudah mengira bahwa Seungmin akan mengamuk saat mendengar ide Changbin, tapi hal yang tak pernah ia duga adalah sepupu Changbin itu akan segera datang dari kota sebelah untuk memarahi Changbin. Dan saat Hyunjin bilang memarahi, itu artinya Seungmin benar-benar mengamuk.

"Kak, apa kau sudah gila?! Siapa yang menyarankanmu hal sebodoh ini?!" Hyunjin mengkerut, takut-takut ia melirik Changbin yang tak terganggu oleh teriakan Seungmin. Hyunjin khawatir Changbin akan mengatakan bahwa ia terseret oleh Hyunjin. Tapi Changbin hanya menghela napas pelan sebelum menjawab. "Bukan ide siapa-siapa. Ini ideku sendiri dan kurasa kau tak perlu khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Seungmin mendengus, sementara Hyunjin diam-diam bernapas lega. "Bagaimana jika paman dan bibi tahu? Atau kakak tah-" "Mereka tidak akan tahu jika jau tak mengatakannya pada mereka, Seungmin." Pemuda itu berdecak. Seungmin hampir kembali melempar omelan saat Changbin menatapnya memelas.

"Aku mohon, jangan katakan apapun pada siapapun. Aku berjanji akan baik-bak saja, dan jika ada masalah aku akan mengatasinya. Aku berjanji ini takkan merepotkan siapapun. Tolong aku Seungmin, aku hampir gila. Dan jika aku membiarkan diriku lebih lama seperti ini, jurasa kau akan jadi orang yang melemparku ke rumah sakit jiwa." Seungmin berdecak, lebih keras seraya menepis tangan Changbin yang menggenggam tangannya. "Ugh! Baiklah. Aku akan pura-pura tak tahu apa-apa. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk tak membuat masalah." Changbin mengaangguk, mengatakan ia akan berjanji sekali lagi sebelum bangkit.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan kalian makan malam. Menginaplah malam ini, apartemenku sepi sekali rasanya." Changbin pergi menuju dapur dan menyiapkan makan malam. Seungmin melempar tubuhnya ke sofa, duduk tepat di sisi Hyunjin yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Sibuk sekali, sedang mengobrol dengan kekasihmu ya?"

Hyunjin segera mengunci ponselnya sebelum Seungmin sempat memperhatikan. Hyunjin hanya tertawa pelan, tanpa mengiyakan atau menyanggah. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia tengah bertukar pesan dengan _daddy_nya, bisa-bisa seungmin kembali mengamuk. Tapi untung saja Seungmin hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali sambil menggumam "Ah, aku jadi merindukan Felix."

Beruntungnya lagi, saat keduanya tengah terjebak dalam suasana kaku, Changbin datang dan mengatakan bahwa makan malam untuk mereka sudah siap. Di tengah makan malam yang hening, Hyunjin hampir tersedak oleh pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Kenapa dia?" "Tak usah kau pikirkan, Hyunjin selalu memberikan reaksi dramatis di setiap saat." Changbin menjawab santai, tapi saat Seungmin tak memperhatikan, diam-diam ia melirik khawatir pada Hyunjin yang gelisah. Bisa ia pastikan pesan yang barusan masuk berasal dari Woojin, dan berisi sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

...

Malam sudah begitu larut. Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari saat Hyunjin menyelinap dari kamar Changbin menuju kamar mandi. Ia membuka ponselnya, membaca lagi peana yang dikirimkan Woojin padanya. Ia mengabari pada Woojin bahwa ia tak bisa tidur di apartemen Woojin malam ini. Woojin setuju, tapi jelas harus ada yang didapatnya dari sang _baby_.

**_Daddy Woo_**

_Malam ini kau harus menemani _daddy

_melakukan _phone sex_. __Pergilah ke kamar_

_mandi pada tengah __malam dan mari kita_

_bersenang-senang._

Hyunjin menggigit bibirnya sebelum mulai mengetik pesan pada Woojin. Tak perlu waktu lama, Woojin menelponnya. Hyunjin mengangkat panggilan itu dengan tangan gemetar dan suara berbisik. _"Hai, _baby_."_ Hanya dua kata dengan nada rendah dan sudah cukup membuat Hyunjin gemetar. "_Daddy_."

"Sebelum kau melucuti pakaianmu, bisa sebutkan kau memakai apa saja? Dan yang kumaksud apa saja berarti _apa_ _saja_." Hyunjin menggumam sebelum bicara. "Aku hanya memakai _sweater_ dan _ripped_ _jeans_, juga celana dalamku yang biasa, _daddy_. Aku hari ini tak mengenakan aksesoris apapun." Hyunjin bisa mendengar geraman di ujung sana. Sepertinya Woojin juga mulai beraksi saat mendengar suara serupa bisikan dari Hyunjin.

"Baiklah, lepaskan celana dan dalamanmu. Sisakan _sweater_ itu, aku ingin kau klimaks dan mengotori _sweater_mu." "Ugh ... ta-tapi _daddy_, bagaimana jika Seungmin atau Changbin bertanya besok pagi?" Hyunjin bertanya takut-takut. Separuh takut sang _daddy_ marah, setengah lagi ia khawatir ketahuan, terlebih oleh Seungmin. "_Baby_ _boy_ yang baik harus menurut, bukan? Kau ingin _daddy_ hukum?"

Hyunjin reflek menggeleng meski ia tahu Woojin takkan melihatnya. "B-baiklah, _daddy_. Aku akan menyisakan _sweater_ku. Apa sekarang aku bisa melepas celana dan dalamanku?" Woojin terkekeh di ujung sana. "Kau sudah tak sabar, _baby_?" Hyunjin mendesah pelan, benar kata Woojin, ia sudah tak sabar.

"Lucuti celana dan dalamanmu, lalu sentuh dirimu sendiri. _Daddy_ ingin mendengar kau mendesah karena mencubiti putingmu sendiri." Hyunjin menurut. Ia buru-buru melepas celana dan dalamannya lantas mendudukkan diri di bak mandi. _Sweater_nya tak terlalu panjang untuk bisa menyembunyikan penisnya yang mulai mengeras. Hyunjin melanjutkan dengan menggosok dadanya dari luar _sweater_ sebelum mencubiti putingnya yang mengeras. Ia mulai mendesah, bisa ia dengar Woojin pun mulai menggeram di ujung sana. Geraman yang membuat gairah Hyunjin semakin naik. "_D-daddy_, aku butuh lebih."

"Kulum dua jarimu. Kulum hingga ujung jarimu menyentuh pangkal tenggorokanmu, _daddy_ ingin mendengar suara hampir tersedakmu." Sekali lagi Hyunjin menurut, memasukkan dua jari panjangnya ke dalam rongga mulut dan mulai mengulumnya hingga ke pangkal tenggorokan. Hyunjin beberapa kali merasakan reaksi hampir muntah, tapi ia menahannya. Ini yang _Daddy_nya inginkan. "Tambah satu jari lagi, _baby_ _boy_." Satu jari lagi masuk dan mata Hyunjin mulai berarir karena semakin sering tersedak.

Pemuda itu mulai menggumam tak jelas pada sang _daddy_ yang menggeram. "Ada apa, _baby_? Katakan pada _daddy_." "_May I ... may I go ahead, daddy? I need something inside of me._" Hyunjin mulai merengek. Woojin terkekeh. "_Sure, fuck yourself, baby. Slip your index and middle finger first_."

Tanpa menunggu waktu, Hyunjin mulai mengarakan dua jemari basah itu ke dalam lubangnya. Desahan yang ia keluarkan mulai kencang. Pemuda itu mulai tak peduli jika ada yang mendnegar, ia bahkan lupa apakah ia sudah mengunci pintu kamar mandi atau belum. Hal yang ada di kepalanya sekarang hanya bagaimana memuaskan dirinya, juga Woojin yang turut mendesah di seberang.

"_You're doing great, baby. Now, insert one more finger._" Hyunjin memasukkan jari manisnya dan desahannya berubah menjadi rengekan. Rasanya penuh. Belum lagi jemari panjangnya yang terus menggesek prostatnya, memberikan sensasi lain yang membuat penisnya semakin membesar. "_One more, baby_." "_B-but dadd_y." Hyunjin mulai menjawab. Tiga jari sudah cukup membuatnya sesak, lagipula kelingkingnya masih kering. "_I said one more, baby boy. Do you remember how big my dick? It's more than that_."

Mendengar kalimat Woojin barusan, Hyunjin memerah hingga telinga. "_You're so big, daddy. I can't wait until the time you going inside of me_." Woojin terkekeh di tengah kegiatannya mengurut penisnya sendiri. "_Okay baby, I'll give you when you're ready. Just be patient_." Hyunjin mulai memasukkan kelingkingnya dan menggerakkan jemarinya. _In and out_.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi lubang Hyunjin untuk beradaptasi dengan keempat jarinya. Tak butuh waktu lama pula baginya untuk hampir klimaks. "D_addy, I'm close. I'm close_!" "_Yes, baby. Come for daddy_." Hyunjin menyemburkan spermanya bersamaan dengan suara geraman Woojin. Sepertinya sang daddy juga baru saja mencapai klimaks. Hyunjin menyandarkan tubuhnya, dadanya naik turun mencari oksigen. Ia istirahatkan tubuhnya yang penuh peluh. Belum lagi sperma yang menyembur mencapai ujung_ sweater_nya, juga mengalir hingga paha dalamnya.

"_Baby_? Hyunjin _baby_? Kau masih di sana, _puppy_?" "Ungg! Aku hanya ... sedikit lelah _daddy. But, thank you_." Hyunjin tersenyum menatap dirinya sendiri yang berselimut peluh dan sperma. Ia mendengar kekeh dari Woojin. "_No, baby. I'm the one who have to say thank you. You're the best_. Sekarang bersihkan badanmu dan tidurlah."

"Baiklah, _daddy_. Selamat tidur." "Selamat tidur, Hyunjin." Pemuda itu tersenyum begitu mendengar Woojin menyebut namanya. Setelah mematikan sambungan telepon, Hyunjin mulai membersihkan dirinya. Ia bersyukur tak banyak sperma yang mengenai _sweater_nya. Ia mandi dengan perasaan suka cita, tanpa menyadari seseorang mengetahui kegiatannya dini hari itu.

-tbc-


	7. chapter six

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/ChrisChangbin**

**Romance/Drama-bb-Mature**

_-chapter six-_

Changbin kembali menyiapkan sarapan untuk ketiganya. Mereka makan dengan tenang, Seungmin seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya untuk tak ikut campur dengan pilihan Changbin kali ini. Menjelang pukul delapan pagi mereka menuju halte, Seungmin harus segera kembali ke temlat tinggalnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Seungmin." Changbin melambai pada Seungmin yang berjalan menjauh. Tapi tangannya mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Hyunjin. "Oh ya, Hyunjin ada yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu. Bisa kau tinggal sebentar di apartemenku?" Hyunjin mengangguk kaku sebelum mengikuti Changbin kembali ke apartemen pemuda itu.

"Aku melihatmu." Hyunjin baru saja melempar tubuhnya ke sofa. Ia segera menatap Changbin. "Li-lihat apa?" "Kau. Di kamar mandi. Bertelpon ria dengan dokter Kim." Keringat Hyunjin bercucuran. Tapi wajah Changbin tak menunjukkan seolah ia tengah marah pada pemuda itu. Wajah itu justru tampak ... bingung? gelisah? entahlah.

"Kau sering melakukannya?" "_Phone sex_? Hanya jika aku tak bisa datang ke apartemennya atau dia ada urusan ke luar kota." Hyunjin menjawab dengan jantung berdebar. Rasanya seperti jantungnya akan meloncat keluar dari rongga dadanya jika Changbin tak segera melanjutkan ucapannya. Changbin mengangguk terlebih dahulu sebelum kembali bertanya.

"Hyunjin. _Have you ever being fucked by your daddy?_ Maksudku kalian pernah bercinta yang ... bercinta-ugh!_ you know what i mean, right?"_ Wajah Hyunjin memerah. Tampaknya Changbin mendengar sebagian besar obrolan rahasianya dengan Woojin. "_No. He said I'm not ready yet_." Kembali Changbin mengangguk. Kali ini Hyunjin sudah mulai tenang. Ia menatap Changbin yang ternyata sudah memerah hingga telinga.

"Tunggu, kak. Kau ... apa kau sedang menyiapkan diri untuk _daddy_mu? Kau sungguh akan mencari seorang _daddy_ _dom_?" "Tentu saja! Kau kira aku bercanda hingga bertengkar dengan Seungmin semalam?" Hyunjin tahu Changbin serius, hanya saja ia tak mengira Changbin akan mencari _daddy_ secepat ini. Belum selesai Hyunjin berpikir, Changbin kembali bertanya. "Lalu apa saja yang biasa kau berikan padanya jika bukan dengan bercinta."

"Umm ..." Hyunjin tampak setengah berpikir dan setengah malu. "Banyak. Aku biasa memberikannya _blowjob_ atau _handjob._ Atau sekedar membiarkannya menciumiku hingga bibirku bengkak dan dadaku penuh ruam merah." "Jadi ... kau belum pernah dimasuki?" Hyunjin angkat bahu. "Jika jarinya, jariku, dan beberapa mainan _daddy_ku tak kau hitung artinya iya, aku belum pernah dimasuki penis manapun." Changbin mengangguk, tapi sekilas ia melihat Changbin menelan ludah.

"Apa semua _daddy_ _dom_ biasanya begitu?" "Tidak juga, kurasa itu tergantung perjanjian antar kalian. Kak, apa kau sudah menemukan seseo- Tunggu! Jangan bilang teman_ daddy_ku yang menjemputmu saat mabuk waktu itu." Hyunjin menganga saat Changbin mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. Pemuda itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Hyunjin, bagaimana ini? Aku sudah menerima tawarannya untuk bertemu akhir pekan ini. Aku ... aku tak tahu harus bagaimana." Hyunjin memutar tubuh Changbin hingga menatapnya. "Kak, katakan padaku apa kau sudah yakin dengan semua ini? Jika tidak maka lebih baik kau jang-" Changbin menggeleng. "Aku ... ingin mencobanya. Aku hanya tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan atau kulakukan. Bantu aku."

Hyunjin menghela napas. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada pundak Changbin sebelum mengambil ponselnya. "Aku akan menanyakannya pada _daddy_ku. Akhir pekan masih empat hari lagi, aku akan membantumu."

...

Changbin turun dari taksi di depan bar tempat ia bertemu Woojin. Jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat dan cepat pada setiap langkah mendekati pintu. Ia berjalan pelan hingga ke meja di dekat bartender. Changbin berhenti saat melihat Chris sibuk menuangkan minumannya ke dalam gelas. Perlahan Changbin mendekat. Sebelum ia menyapa, Chris terlebih dahulu mendongak.

"Ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Kemari." Chris menepuk ruang kosong di sisi tubuhnya. Changbin terdiam sejenak sebelum melangkah dan menjatuhkan diri ke sofa empuk itu. Pemuda itu berusaha santai, ia mengingat ucapan Hyunjin perihal Chris. Pria itu tak jauh berbeda dengan Woojin, mereka cukup santai. Hanya saja menurut Woojin, Chris lebih posesif darinya.

"Kau melamun, _little bunny_. Ada apa?" Changbin terkejut, tapi kemudian ia menatap minuman di gelas Chris. "Bolehkah aku minum itu?" Chris menatap gelas di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Changbin. Pria itu memberikan senyum pada Changbin sebelum menggeleng. Minuman di gelas ia tandaskan sebelum mengangkat dagu Changbin dan menciumnya. Bukan ciuman panas seperti beberapa waktu lalu, tapi kali ini Chris menyisipkan minumannya di sela ciuman itu. Membuat Changbin terkejut dan hampir tersedak.

"Toleransi terhadap alkoholmu buruk, _bunny_. Aku tak ingin melihatmu mabuk dan dibopong pria lain. Tapi jika kau ingin, kau bisa mabuk saat bersamaku. Itu akan menyenangkan." Changbin tanpa sadar mengangguk. Ucapan Hyunjin terbukti, bahkan sebelum ia resmi menyandang gelar _baby_ _boy_ dari Chris, pria ini sudah begitu posesif. Ada perasaan aneh di dadanya saat memikirkan hal barusan. Perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan.

Wajahnya mulai memanas, mungkin efek alkohol yang mulai menyebar ke tubuhnya. Kembali Chris menenggak minumannya lalu menatap Changbin. Pemuda itu menjulurkan tangannya dan menarik tengkuk Chris. Membawa mereka pada ciuman lain dengan _wine_ meleleh di dalam mulut, bahkan hingga keluar dan mengalir menuju leher Changbin.

"_Gimme_ _more_." Chris menggeleng lantas mengangkat Changbin menuju pangkuannya. "Untuk saat ini aku tak mau kau mabuk. Kita butuh bicara dan kau harus dalam keadaan sadar." Changbin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chris tertawa sebelum memeluk tubuh Changbin. "Aku butuh privasi, mau ke apartemenku, _baby_?"

"Ya! Bawa aku kemanapun kau mau, _daddy_." Chris kembali terkekeh sebelum mengangkat Changbin ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan pergi. "Tentu, aku akan membawamu berkeliling jauh. Jauh sekali, hingga kau takkan mau lagi kembali ke tempat asalmu."

-tbc-


	8. chapter seven

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/ChrisChangbin**

**Romance/Drama-bb-Mature**

_-chapter seven_-

Chris membawa Changbin menuju mobilnya. Pemuda itu belum begitu mabuk, ia hanya separuh tak sadar. Hal yang menyenangkan sebenarnya, karena sejak tadi ia bertingkah menggemaskan di depan Chris. Pria itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat Changbin.

"_Okay baby boy, we're going to my apartment_." Changbin mengangguk, membenarkan sabuk pengaman dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada kaca depan. Chris terkekeh sebelum menyalakan mobilnya. Pukul delapan malam mereka membelah jalanan untuk mencapai apartemen Chris.

Begitu sampai, Chris segera turun dan menggandeng Changbin menuju unit mewahnya. Changbin, sekalipun ia pernah berkunjung tanpa sadar dan ia pun memiliki apartemen yang tak bisa dibilang kecil, tetap saja ia terpana dengan segala yang ada di dalam apartemen milik Chris. Pemuda itu menoleh pada Chris begitu ia mendaratkan tubuhnya pada sofa empuk di ruang tamu. "_Dad_-umm ... bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Chris menoleh, ia tampak berpikir sebelum tersenyum. "Sejujurnya aku jarang membiarkanmu _baby_ku memanggilku _daddy_ sebelum kami membahas perjanjian, tapi sepertinya kau nyaman sekali dengan panggilan itu. Jadi, baiklah, kau boleh memanggilku _daddy_, _little_ _bunny_." Changbin mengangguk dengan rona merah menyebar di tulang pipinya. "Umm ... _daddy_, bisa kita membahas perjanjiannya sekarang?"

Chris menggeleng. "Kau tak sepenuhnya sadar, _bunny_. Besok kita bicarakan, sekarang kau bisa istirahat." Chris hampir pergi dan Changbin hampir membantah, tapi sedetik kemudian Chris kembali menghampiri Changbin, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Changbin dan mengelus pelan pipi pemuda itu. "Atau kau mau menghabiskan malam dengan mabuk bersamaku? Aku punya banyak persediaan minuman di dalam rak."

Changbin tak tahu mengapa, mungkin ia sendiri sudah mulai mabuk oleh pesona Chris, tapi pemuda itu mengangguk. Chris terkekeh lalu menarik pinggang Changbin hingga pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya. "_Go to my room and wait a minutes. I'll be back_." Changbin segera bergerak menuju kamar tidur Chris. Hanya butuh lima menit menunggu dan Chris sudah datang dengan dua botol anggur dan dua gelas tinggi. Chris menyerahkan satu gelas pada Changbin. Pemuda itu menerimanya, tapi hanya sesaat sebelum ia meletakkan gelas miliknya di nakas.

"_What's wrong, bunny?_" "_I don't need that glass. I want it from your mouth, daddy._" Chris tertawa, tapi Changbin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Are you drunk, baby? But, i'll do it since you're so cute. Now, come to my lap_." Changbin tertawa renyah sebelum melompat ke pangkuan Chris yang duduk di sofa tunggalnya. "_Maybe yes, maybe I drunk._ Atau mungkin aku hanya mabuk oleh pesonamu, _daddy_."

Chris terkekeh sebelum membuka botol dan meneguknya, tatapannya sedikit berubah dan Changbin gemetar karenanya. Ia menelan dua tegukan pertama, membiarkan Changbin menunggu dengan sabar. Pada tegukan ketiga, Chris menyimpan minumannya di kedua pipinya lalu menarik tengkuk Changbin. Ciuman lembut mereka mulai, Changbin sedikit membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan minuman itu terselip masuk ke rongga mulutnya, mengalir menuju tenggorokan atau keluar dan menetes hingga dagu. Changbin menelan sebanyak mungkin minuman yang masuk ke mulutnya.

Setelah satu botol tandas, Changbin mulai hilang kesadaran. Ia mulai mencium Chris terlebih dahulu. "_Okay, calm down, baby boy_. Aku akan membuka botol kedua." Changbin menggeleng, ia menarik kerah kemeja Chris dan mulai menggumam. "_I don't care, I just want to kiss you, daddy. I want it so bad. Please, kiss me_."

Chris mengelus pelan rambut Changbin, membuat wajah merah dengan mata sayu itu tampak jelas di matanya. "_You're drunk. For real. I will kiss you, but then you have to sleep, okay_?" Changbin menggeleng dengan bibir mengerucut. "_No, i don't wanna. Let me kiss you until the sun comes_." Chris biasanya akan marah, tapi melihat wajah frustasi Changbin yang menggemaskan, ia hanya mengelus pipi pemuda itu.

"_A good boy have to obey. Do you want to be a good or bad boy_?" "_A good boy. I'm sorry, daddy_." Changbin menjawab pelan. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kemeja Chris dan menunduk. Chris mengangkat tubuh Changbin dan membawanya ke ranjang. Pemuda itu semakin merona saat melihat Chris di atas tubuhnya. "_I'll kiss you, baby boy. I'll kiss you until you can't forget the taste of my lips_."

Chris mulai melumat bibir Changbin. Ia pun membawa tangan pemuda itu ke lehernya. Changbin hanya bisa meremat rambut Chris untuk menyampaikan bahwa ia butuh bernapas, lalu Chris hanya akan memberinya beberapa detik untuk bertegur sapa dengan oksigen sebelum kembali melumat bibir yang mulai membengkak itu. Chris tampak serius dengan ucapannya, ia benar-benar ingin Changbin tak bisa melupakan bagaimana rasa ciumannya.

Puas dengan bibir Changbin, Chris menggerakkan bibirnya turun. Ia menjilat leher Changbin sebelum mulai meninggalkan _hickey_. Pada setiap ruam merah keunguan yang ia tinggalkan, Chris tak pernah melewatkan untuk memperdengarkan suara 'cup' keras. Chris hampir membuka kancing kemeja Changbin jika ia tak ingat pemuda ini masih terpengaruh alkohol. Pantangan untuk Chris memanfaatkan kondisi tak sadar sang _baby_. Lagipula Changbin belum resmi menjadi _baby_nya. Esok mereka baru akan membicarakan masalah ini. Tapi menilik dari respon Changbin hari ini, mungkin esok akan berjalan begitu lancar.

"_Okay baby, it's time to sleep_." Napas Changbin masih putus-putus, tapi ia paksakan untuk bicara pada Chris. "_D-daddy, can I-can I sleep with you? I wanna hug you, daddy. Please, i need you. I want to sleep with you._" Chris merengkuh Changbin, membiarkan lengannya menjadi alas untuk kepala Changbin. "_Sure. Now, sleep, baby. We need to talk tomorrow_."

Dalam sepi Chris dapat mendengar gumaman Changbin. Ia juga bisa merasakan kemejanya basah. Changbin menangis. "_I need you. I need you. I need you. Please, don't leave me. I don't want to be alone. Please stay here_." Chris tak tahu apa yang Changbin tengah rasakan, ia juga tak tahu bagaimana mengatasi hal ini. Karenanya Chris hanya eratkan pelukannya sambil terus mengatakan kalimat-kalimat penenang. "_Ssstt. It's okay, baby. Everything will gonna be okay. I'm here with you_."

Saat tangis Changbin mulai berhenti. Juga gumamannya berubah menjadi dengkuran halus, Chris mulai menutup mata. "_Good night, baby boy. See you tomorrow_." Lantas mengikuti Changbin menjemput mimpi.

Malam itu, Changbin kembali ingat bagaimana hangatnya sebuah rengkuhan.

-tbc-


	9. chapter eight

**Lien D'Amour (c) potatough**

**Chan/ChrisChangbin**

**Romance/Drama-bb-Mature**

_-chapter eight-_

Changbin terbangun dan menemukan sebuah dada bidang polos di depan wajahnya. Kepalanya sedikit pening tapi ia merona, meski tak terlalu ingat apa yang ia perbuat selama mabuk semalam. Changbin mendongak dan menemukan wajah pulas Chris. Ini hari minggu, jadi mungkin Chris akan berdiam di apartemen seharian.

Entah pikiran gila dari mana, Changbin mengecup rahang Chris. Kecupan yang bergerak naik hingga ke bibir pria itu. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir Chris, berharap Chris terbangun. Dan benar saja, tak butuh waktu lama Chris membuka matanya. "_Good morning, baby boy._" adalah sapaan pertama yang dikeluarkan Chris dengan suara seraknya. Pria itu mengusak rambut Changbin sebelum mendekapnya erat. "_Good morning, daddy_."

Changbin mengusakkan hidungnya pada dada polos Chris, membuat sang pria kegelian. Chris kemudian melonggarkan dekapannya. Ia menatap Changbin sebelum kembali bicara. "Kau baik? Semalam kau mabuk, tapi kurasa tak separah waktu itu." Changbin mengangguk. "Aku baik, hanya sedikit pusing." "Ah baiklah, aku siapkan sarapan. Kau mandilah dulu. Setelah makan, kita akan bicara." Lantas Chris bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Changbin menatap punggung Chris yang perlahan menghilang di balik pintu. Ia lalu mengamati dirinya sendiri yang kembali mengenakan piyama yang sama seperti waktu itu. Kali ini ia tak banyak membuang waktu dan segera melesat menuju kamar mandi.

Selepas membersihkan diri, Changbin berjalan pelan menuju ruang makan kecil di apartemen Chris. Ia menemukan pria yang masih tak mengenakan atasannya itu sibuk menyiapkan piring di meja. Changbin mencoba membantu, tapi Chris menahannya. "Kau tunggu saja. Duduklah." Pemuda itu menurut, mendudukkan diri sambil terus menatap Chris yang sibuk hilir mudik. "Aku akan mencuci muka lalu kembali ke sini. Jangan makan tanpa aku, mengerti?"

Chris kembali dengan kaos berkerah dan celana pendek. Ia duduk di sisi tubuh Changbin dan mengamati pemuda itu. "Kenapa masih memakai piyama?" "Ah, aku tak menemukan pakaianku jadi aku menenakan piyama ini lagi." Setelahnya Chris tak membahas ia mulai menyendokkan makan pagi mereka ke dalam mulutnya. Changbin mengikuti dalam diam. Di tengah sarapan tenang itu, Chris tiba-tiba bersuara. "Kau tak ingin ku suapi? Dari mulut ke mulut seperti tadi malam." Changbin tersedak supnya, Chris terkekeh sebelum membantu mengambilkan air untuk pemuda itu. Ia bisa melihat Changbin menggeleng dengan wajah merona. "Menggodamu benar-benar menyenangkan, _bunny_. Sekarang lanjutkan sarapanmu."

Sarapan itu akhirnya selesai setelah lima belas menit berlalu dengan jantung Changbin yang terus berdegup kencang. Chris menyeret Changbin menuju kamar. Ia mendudukkan Changbin di ranjang lalu membuka lemarinya. Chris kembali dengan membawa pakaian dan kotak berisi dalaman, Changbin merona saat mengingat Chris yang membantunya berganti pakaian dulu. Dan sepertinya pria itu akan kembali melakukannya hari ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa untuk kubantu berganti pakaian." "_D-daddy_ menyukainya bukan? Jika _daddy_ menyukainya aku harus terbiasa." Chris tersenyum lantas mengecup bibir Changbin. "Anak pintar."

Mereka kembali ke ruang tamu dengan Changbin yang sudah mengenakan pakaian beserta dalaman baru, kaos longgar dan celana pendek yang hanya menutup separuh pahanya. Begitu sampai di sofa, Chris segera menjatuhkan Changbin ke dalam pangkuannya. "_Daddy_, kau suka memangku seseorang?" Chris terkekeh. "Begitulah. Khususnya _baby_ _boy_ menggemaskan dan penurut sepertimu." Chris menyentil hidung Changbin lalu mulai bicara dengan serius. "Jadi ... sepertinya kau sudah memikirkan tawaranku. Sekarang sebelum kita bicarakan perjanjian kita, aku ingin tahu kehidupanmu."

Si pemuda mengangguk sebelum bicara. "Aku mahasiswa jurusan menejemen. Tiga bulan lagi aku akan berulang tahun yang ke dua puluh dua. Tinggal di kota ini sendirian, aku tinggal di apartemen. Dan ... aku kesepian." Chris mengangkat dagu Changbin, membuat keduanya bertatap mata. "Aku pernah berkencan, dua kali, tapi keduanya berakhir ditinggalkan. Mereka bilang aku membosankan. Orang tuaku punya uang yang cukup untuk menyekolahkanku, tapi aku sering mencari pekerjaan sambilan hanya agar tak bosan. Aku pernah menjadi pramusaji, kasir minimarket, dan guru les gitar." Chris menganguk paham. Ia tak menyela, ia biarkan Changbin ceritakan segala hal yang ingin ia katakan. "Aku punya banyak teman, tapi yang mengerti benar keadaanku hanya Hyunjin dan sepupuku, Seungmin. Dan umm ... Seungmin sudah tahu aku ingin mencari seorang daddy. _Is it okay? If you're not okay with that i can go_-" "_It's okay_. Asal Seungmin tak ikut campur dan mengatakan pada semua orang._ It's okay_." Changbin tersenyum.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin mencari seorang _daddy_? Dan kenapa aku?" "_Daddy_ bilang _daddy_ bisa memberiku afeksi, kasih sayang, kenyamanan, dan segala yang aku butuhkan. Aku ingin semua itu, aku ingin _daddy_. Dan ... aku suka ciuman _daddy_." Kalimat terakhir Changbin diutarakan dengan wajah merah hingga telinga dan suara yang benar-benar pelan. Tapi masih cukup agar Chris dapat mendengarnya. "Begitu kah? Ada lagi yang ingin kau ceritakan?" "Kurasa tidak." Chris mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu ini waktuku. Dua bulan setelah ulang tahun ke dua puluh duamu, aku akan berusia tiga puluh lima, kita terput tiga belas tahun. Aku seorang duda. Aku pernah menikah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, _arranged marriage_ yang berakhir hanya dalam waktu dua tahun karena kami sama-sama tak saling cinta. Setelahnya aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu untuk bekerja, aku seorang CEO jka kau ingin tahu. Aku juga pernah memiliki _baby boy_, dua orang, tapi dua-duanya berakhir buruk." "Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Changbin bertanya dengan raut khawatir. Chris hanya tersenyum sambil membelai pipi Changbin. "Mereka mengkhianatiku. Mereka berkencan dengan orang lain di belakangku. Kuberitahu terlebih dahulu, _bunny_. Aku bukan orang yang suka berbagi._ What's mine is mine, okay_? Tapi aku takkan mengekangmu seperti diktator, segalanya bisa dibicarakan." Changbin kembali mengangguk.

"_Daddy_, kenapa kau memilihku?" "Kau menggemaskan, penurut, dan ... aku suka bibirmu." Changbin meremang saat Chris berbisik padanya. Tangannya meremat ujung kaos Chris, membuat pria itu terkekeh. "Apa yang kau lakukan selama berkencan dulu? Sepertinya kau mudah sekali untuk digoda." Changbin mengerucutkan bibirnya, Chris tak melewatkan kesempatan itu untuk mencuri satu ciuman. "Kami berkencan seperti remaja kebanyakan. Berjalan-jalan sambil bergandnegan tangan, terkadang ia akan menginap di tempatku, atau aku yang pergi ke tempat tinggalnya." "Kau pernah melakukan hubungan intim dengan mantan kekasihmu?" Changbin menggeleng, ada tawa getir yang ia keluarkan. "Karena itulah aku ditinggalkan. Mereka bilang aku tak menyenangkan, tak bisa mereka ajak bermain. _Daddy_ ... apa kau tak tertarik dengan orang yang tak berpengalaman?" "Tidak juga, aku bisa mengajarimu."

Changbin memekik saat tiba-tiba Chris membantingnya ke sofa. Kini ia berada dalam kungkungan Chris yang menatapnya dengan senyum miring. "_D-daddy_, kau a-akan mengajariku sekarang juga?!" Chris mengangkat alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa jika sekarang? Kau ragu?" Changbin menelan ludahnya kasar, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chris. "Tidak. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk _daddy_."

Chris terkekeh kemudian mengangkat tubuh Changbin. Mengembalikan pemuda itu ke pangkuannya. "_Not now, baby boy_. Aku akan mengajarimu perlahan, tak perlu tergesa-gesa, aku akan menungumu. Lagipula kita belum membahas perjanjian kita." Changbin mendadak malu dengan tingkahnya barusan. "Aku punya _do and don't_ selama kita menjalin hubungan _daddy-baby_ ini. Kau tahu kan jika aku posesif? Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku, aku ingin kau ada di ranjangku setiap malam. Tapi kau boleh menginap di tempat temanmu jika ada urusan penting. Kau harus menuruti permintaanku, khususnya tentang segala hal yang berhubungan dengan masalah ranjang dan aku akan memberimu segala cinta yang kau butuhkan. Oke?" Changbin mengangguk.

"Hal yang tak boleh kau lakukan adalah berbohong padaku. Jangan mengatakan hubungan kita secara gamblang, itu akan berpengaruh pada dirimu sendiri. Kita masih bisa berkencan, tapi aku tak terlalu suka ruang publik. Dan aku tak mau kau berkencan atau dekat dengan orang lain. Ingat, aku ini posesif." "Baiklah _daddy_." Chris tersenyum lantas mencium Changbin, melumat bibir menggemaskan itu hingga sang _baby boy_ kehabisan napas. "Oh ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan." Chris menurunkan Changbin dari pangkuannya dan pergi menuju kamar. Changbin sendiri masih menetralkan napasnya.

Chris datang dengan sebuah kotak di tangannya. "Ada hadiah dan hukuman untukmu jika melakukan sesuatu. Untuk hadiah, kau bisa memilih apa yang kau mau, aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya. Sedangkan untuk hukuman ..." Chris membuka kotak itu dan Changbin menelan ludah kasar. Ia melihat banyak sekali mainan sex di dalam kotak itu. _Vibrator_, _butt plug_, dildo berbagai ukuran, tali bermacam warna, _cockring_, berbagai jenis borgol untuk tangan dan kaki, bahkan _nipple clamps_. Melihat Changbin yang gugup, Chris segera mengelus rambut pemuda itu. "Jangan khawatir, aku takkan menggunakannya jika kau menjadi anak baik, kecuali kau yang minta. _I know you're new in this situation, so we're going with vanilla sex._" Changbin menghela napas pendek. "_Thank you, daddy._"

Chris meletakkan kotak itu di lantai. Ia kembali memindahkan Changbin ke pangkuannya. "Dan karena ini adalah hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan, hubungan ini bisa berakhir jika kita sudah tak saling membutuhkan. Ada yang kau tanyakan, _baby_?" Changbin mengeleng. "Kalau begitu sekarang kita ke apartemenmu, barang-barangmu sudah harus ada di apartemenku malam ini. Dan kau juga harus berada di atas ranjangku nanti malam."

-tbc-


End file.
